El tiempo no cambia la naturaleza de la jaula
by Alair1872
Summary: Sólo son propuestas para la búsqueda de una colaboración de una historia en forma de roleplay que si se editará para subirla posteriormente si la otra persona está de acuerdo. Quien esté interesado sólo mándeme mensaje o avise por dónde se pueda (no estoy muy familiarizado con esta pero que a alguien le interese y le dé una oportunidad. Atención: OC Trans Masculino/FTM


**Propuestas de trama**

**Opción 1:** Busco al alguien que roleé a Altair Ibn La-Ahad para un rol 1x1 ambientado en el primer Assassin's Creed de Altair × OCTransMasculino / FTM (sé que está medio raro pero pues ideas fumadas que llegan cuando uno está vegetando), pero cómo sé que no a todos les agrada esto, son flexible a cambiar ese aspecto del personaje.

_Aclaración_: Un transexual masculino es una persona que hace su transición de mujer a hombre. Hay varias personas que confunden el término con un sinónimo para referirse a una persona que hace su cambio de hombre a mujer y para evitar malentendidos o que a quienes les incomoden estos temas se eviten de perder su tiempo hago esta aclaración.

Idea base de la trama: Opción 1: El asesino Mallko Clifford en medio de una misión para obtener información sobre el reciente aumento de actividad de un grupo de trabajadores de Abstergo, termina siendo transportado a Damasco durante la época de las cruzadas después de ser sorprendido por el enemigo en el interior de las instalaciones.

Mallko, tratando de adaptarse a ese nuevo entorno y de descubrir cómo arreglar su situación, se convertirá en un informante que finge ser comerciante o sanador.

Él aceptará encargos de casi cualquiera que pueda pagarle por sus servicios, a excepción de aquellos que tengan relación con asuntos de la Orden Templaria o de Asesinos, pues es consciente de que no es prudente involucrarse en una guerra en la cual para ambos grupos podría ser considerado una amenaza (sin contar qué afectaciones podría causar eso en los hechos históricos).

Sin embargo, al ser un poco descuidado con la identidad de uno de sus clientes, comenzarán rondar a rumores sobre su labor entre algunos miembros de los Asesinos, provocando que se cruce con el Águila de Masyaf.

La razón de que sea en Damasco y no Masyaf, es simplemente que este no es un territorio totalmente controlado por los asesinos por lo que la aparición repentina de un extraño de la nada sería mucho menos notoria.

Además, navegando por internet me encontré con algo llamado Proyecto Arcoíris o Experimento Filadelfia, esto es mencionado en los cómics de Assassin's Creed y tiene relación con los viajes en el tiempo y un fragmento del Edén, así que podría ser una justificación de cómo Mallko llegó a la época de las cruzadas.

_Nota:_ Dentro de la historia pienso tratar temas como la disforia de género, homofobia y transfobia de la época y región.

_Ficha del personaje:_

Avatar: Anton Lisin

Nombre: Mallko

Nombre de origen quechua que significa águila o halcón.

Apellido: Clifford

Apellido o nombre inglés que significa "acantilado sobre el río".

Género: Masculino, hombre transgénero.

Edad: 25 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 21 de junio de 1989

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Orientación sexual: Bisexual con mayor tendencia a sentirse atraído por los hombres.

Vestimenta: Prefiere la comodidad y practicidad antes que la estética, después de todo en su trabajo necesita tener la facilidad para moverse y algo que sea fácil de lavar o reemplazar, ya que las prendas pueden resultar arruinadas.

Habitualmente utiliza pantalones de mezclilla un poco holgados, playeras de colores neutros o fáciles de combinar (generalmente de color blanco, negro, gris e incluso azul o rojo) u una sudadera, de este último tipo de prenda frecuenta una que posee una coloración gris oxford con un subtono café.

Historia (resumen):

Nota: Historia ambientada en el universo de Assassin's Creed. Puede ser modificada con el fin de que se adapte al rol.

Su nombre registrado de nacimiento era Xaria Clifford. Durante sus primeros 4 años de vida fue de un hogar de acogida a otro, hasta que finalmente, al ser asesinados sus padres adoptivos por un grupo de templarios, fue recibido por Jarod Taylor, amigo de su anterior familia y miembro de la Hermandad Americana de Asesinos.

Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente comenzó a recibir entrenamiento para convertirse en asesino y adoctrinamiento sobre su credo por parte de Jarod, convirtiéndolo no sólo en su tutor sino que también en su maestro.

A los 19 años desapareció momentáneamente y sin previo aviso para terminar regresando después de algunos meses como Mallko Clifford. Está fue la razón por la que su relación con la mayoría de los miembros de la hermandad, la cual siempre había sido principalmente superficial y no más allá de la interacción durante misiones o charlas ocasionales, pasara a ser conflictiva después de ser agrupado con unos cuantos idiotas. Al parecer el no permitir que lo jodieran les pareció de mal gusto y comenzaron a esparcir rumores entre sus numerosos conocidos.

**Opción 2: **Es bastante parecida a la anterior, sólo que aquí sería con Desmond Miles y el emparejamiento entre personajes es opcional, ya que en la idea original no estaba contemplado, pero un amigo me convenció de incluirlo y a ver qué pasa.

Al concluir su función al tocar el Ojo del Gran Templo y evitar el Segundo Desastre, a Desmond se le revela que Minerva tenía un plan de respaldo, pues al realizar sus cálculos buscando las opciones más viables de lo que sucedería, esta también le fue desplegada.

Minerva al considerarlo y conocer las intenciones de Juno dirigidas por su odio a los humanos, por su cuenta alteró la reacción del Ojo cuando este fuera activado. Porque a pesar de que no podía intentar evitar el hecho de que Juno fuese liberada sin que ella se percatara de sus planes, al menos podía darles a los humanos una posibilidad de detenerla. Tal vez, no en esa línea de tiempo, pero lo haría.

Desmond fue transportado a los inicios de la manipulación de Juno, cuando se dieron los contactos más activos de los humanos con los artefactos de la Primera Civilización. Él, después de procesar la revelación de todo esto, concluye que la una de las soluciones que tienen era no permitir que la influencia de la Isu afectara, sería evitando que la humanidad se actúe de acuerdo a su conveniencia y esté preparada para los eventos venideros.

Sabe que es una apuesta arriesgada, ya que cambiará los sucesos de la historia y probablemente él y muchos otros podrían llegar a no existir al hacerlo, sin embargo, seguir dejando todo como está sería continuar con ese ciclo.

Esta igual la tenía pensada en la época de Altair, pero si prefieres igualmente puede adaptarse a la época de otro juego de la saga (al igual que la propuesta anterior) a excepción de los últimos dos, pues no he tenido oportunidad de jugarlos.

**Opción 3: **También tengo algo que es más cliché en cuanto a tema, es algo parecido a una temática de almas gemelas, más que nada la concordancia entre dos personas.

Sería un AU, el cual se ambientaría en alguna época inventada o si es de los juegos, se tendrían que argumentar ciertos avances tecnológicos, tal vez diciendo que se utilizó información extraída de los artefactos de la Primera Civilización, para poder hacerlo.

En este universo alternativo, las personas aprendieron a aprovechar la energía del mundo que los rodeaba, sin embargo, varios tipos de esta eran inestables y difíciles de utilizar al no tener suficiente conocimiento de ellos o la manera de transformarlos en algo que pudieran manejar, por lo que optaron por utilizar la energía motora que ellos mismos producían.

El camino hasta esa solución tuvo su punto de partida desde lo que al principio fueron solamente maquinarias simples que necesitaban el uso de la fuerza, no fue hasta que un estudioso se percató del alcance de las ondas sonoras y el efecto que estas podían llegar a tener dependiendo de su intensidad y características de la frecuencia empleada.

Lo curioso es… que una de las maneras más fáciles que pudieron encontrar para poner en práctica la teoría, fue la música, ya que la consideraron una conexión cercana con el uso y desprendimiento de este tipo de energía; tomando en cuenta el vínculo de la mentalidad del músico con sus acciones, la coordinación y precisión.

Tras varios estudios e investigaciones, se terminaron clasificando a las personas en dos clases de acuerdo a la cantidad de energía que podía extraerse de su cuerpo sin sufrir afecciones permanentes en su salud. Estas dos clases son:

\- Los "productores". Personas con una resistencia mayor a la extracción de su energía, generalmente para potenciar esa característica, la educación básica que reciben tiene una inclinación al mejoramiento de sus capacidades físicas.

\- Los "conductores". Son los encargados de canalizar y darle uso a su energía o la de otros. Su educación está más enfocada en el desarrollo de habilidades musicales y técnicas para el correcto manejo de las ondas sonoras.

(Sé que los nombres de las clases son un asco, pero no pude pensar algo mejor por el momento).

Anteriormente este tipo de energía se empleaba para hacer funcionar ciertos aparatos, sin embargo, con el descubrimiento de la energía eléctrica, se sustituyó por esta última al ser más práctica. Hoy en día la manipulación de ondas sonoras se utiliza principalmente en la industria bélica, ya que en un campo de batalla puede que no se tenga el acceso a la electricidad.

Esta modificación de funciones provocó una diferencia social entre productores y conductores, porque si bien, estas clases no tenían ningún peso en la posición social de una persona, al limitar su campo de actuación, provocó que a los conductores se les considerara prácticamente innecesarios.

Todas las personas pueden desempeñarse en cualquier profesión u oficio que prefieran independientemente de su clase, pues eso sólo influye si quieren dedicarse a algo relacionado al manejo de energía sonora. Incluso si un productor quiere instruirse para desempeñarse como conductor puede hacerlo y viceversa, aunque el último caso no es tan recomendable porque depende más de la genética que de la preparación que el sujeto reciba.

Fuera de otorgar una fuente de alimentación para el funcionamiento de aparatos, en el ejército las onda sonoras se utilizan para formar una especie de barreras que pueden proteger a las tropas de un gran número de proyectiles y atrofiar el funcionamiento de dispositivos. Pero también puede causar daño físico a las personas; que van desde aturdir; producir sordera temporal o permanente; y la más importante, aprovechar la respuesta del cerebro a los estímulos sonoros.

Se necesita estudiar arduamente y tener una gran precisión en esta última disciplina para obtener los resultados deseados; no es sencillo crear composiciones que causen que el cerebro envié órdenes para que algún músculo se mueva o deje de hacerlo, que se segreguen ciertas hormonas o sustancias para interrumpir o influir en el proceso de un órgano. Por supuesto ambos estímulos pueden combinarse para generar un daño a mayor escala.

También la exposición prolongada y repetida a ciertas frecuencias puede provocar trastornos mentales.

Dentro de la cultura de este universo, existe una creencia de que como la música es un lenguaje del ser interno del intérprete, aquellos que logren entenderse y conseguir una buena fusión entre sus notas, pueden ser una potencial pareja. La mayoría de las veces esto ha acertado, por ello existe una ceremonia en la que asisten las personas que sean mayores de edad y no se encuentren en una relación.

Durante esta ceremonia, a las personas se les vendan los ojos y comienzan a tocar improvisadamente o alguna composición ya establecida que sea de su autoría, si alguien intenta apegarse a lo que otro toca y lo logra se encuentra una potencial pareja, pero estos no pueden verse hasta que el evento termine.

Puse que es algo parecido a las almas gemelas porque puede haber un rango de error en ese procedimiento y si una relación falla o uno de los dos amantes muere, es posible volver a encontrar a otra persona con la cual se concuerde de manera especial.

La historia que había pensado para este universo es que un conductor, durante su juventud sufriera un accidente o fuera víctima de un ataque que le provocara perder sus recuerdos y olvidar cómo hablar.

Pero que lo único que quedara presente en él fuera el cómo tocar el instrumento en el que se le instruía (esto lo recordó antes de la utilización de palabras), a pesar de ser algo que odiaba antes del accidente. Con la falta de ese sentimiento negativo hacia aquella actividad y siendo lo único que recordaba, se aferró a ello llegando a ser un músico y conductor sobresaliente.

Lo demás podría llevarse en la orden de asesinos, donde a parte de impartir el credo y su labor, también se les enseñaría a sus miembros el manejo de la energía sonora como a cualquier persona. La guerra entre asesinos y templarios se mantendría pero incluyendo de vez en cuando lo anteriormente descrito.

También mi idea es que la persona que perdió sus recuerdos, los recuerde por un acontecimiento en específico en algún punto de la historia.

En esta opción se podría realizar una historia con cualquier pareja.

Bueno, ya para terminar:

\- Me es indiferente el género del usser.

\- Antes de empezar a rolear me gusta discutir la trama para así corregir errores y que tenga un poco más de lógica o incluir ideas que el otro tenga.

\- Algunos me han dicho que mi forma de rolear es algo lenta y eso les ha desesperado porque esperaban que el personaje "aflojara" a los minutos de conocer al suyo. Me gusta que las relaciones entre personajes se vayan construyendo y que se dé lo que se dé, así que no esperes un rol de lemon nada más y a los cinco minutos.

\- A veces voy a dar biblias, respuestas intermedias o un poco cortas dependiendo el cómo me encuentre de saturado en tareas o de humor, más tampoco me paso para mandar nada más un "si", "lo mira", etc.

No por eso pido que manden una respuesta súper producida también pero si que le pongan un poco de interés, llegué a tener una situación con alguien que muchas veces me contestaba con aprox. 5 palabras o ni siquiera leía lo que yo mandaba...

También por lo mismo de las tareas habrá ocasiones en las que pueda contestar o incluso desapareceré por un tiempo, por favor entiende y si estás igual no te sientas presionado incluso si no puedes avisar.

\- Si alguna quieres tomar un descanso o abandonar el rol sólo dilo.


End file.
